


Supercut

by eliottsevak



Series: Buddie-Verse [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Firefighters, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: 'in my head, i play a supercut of us'





	Supercut

Buck had known the second that he saw the little bundle on his doorstep with the elevator doors closing down the grimy hall that he would raise the kid. Well maybe not that exact second, he went through confusion and terror at the idea of even of having a kid, a baby no less who still needed to be breastfed according to Jessie's note.

Buck knew that eventually his troublemaker smile and his willingness to sleep with any girl to forget his ex-boyfriend was going to catch up with him and bite him in the ass, but he didn't ever think of the possibility of the condom breaking.

But there had been a baby on his doorstep with a note from Jessie that she was most definitely Buck's, and that she even had his eyes, and that she just couldn't take care of a baby right now, that he had to for her, and that she would come back eventually, that she promised she would. 

Buck had grabbed the baby in the carrier and taken her away from the Cold New York air, reading Jessie's note and getting increasingly angrier as he did, why would she just leave her? And right on Buck's doorstep? Where anyone on his apartment floor could just nab her up if Buck hadn't been listening to the increasingly loud grunts outside.

There wasn't even a bag of stuff for the baby, and looking back now Buck knows that even if Jessie was scared, she shouldn't have just given the baby to Buck, especially because Buck was scared off his ass too.

Kiana, his best friend of almost his entire life had helped him with everything, she had her own kid named Emma and Buck was forever grateful that Kiana had gotten pregnant as young as she did. Kiana had helped pay for everything he needed to get started, made sure that he would be able to afford the monthly expenses. And was just as angry at Jessie for leaving the baby there as Buck was.

Kiana had been his saving grace at that moment, he had no one before and now, his sister had run off and gotten married and his parents were never the nicest to him. But he had always had Kiana through that. Kiana had made sure the place was baby proofed, even if she was too young to crawl, something about how quickly kids age.

Kiana had gotten him everything he needed, when she wouldn't stop crying Kiana was there telling Buck how to handle it, helping him until he got the hang of it when Buck finally named his new daughter after almost of week of just calling her 'the baby' he had decided on Thalia.

There were no fireworks or this instant this is my daughter moment when he finally named her, solidified her as his own. But it didn't matter. Thalia was everything to Buck now, and Everything and everyone he loved was with him, except for his sister, who had left him in New York and moved to Hershey with her fiance. 

Buck hadn't raised Thalia on his own, he worked from home most days, he was a foster care worker who tried their hardest to get kids into good homes, he had been doing that even before he had Thalia but now it felt like he was doing the right thing even more, especially when he could find a kid and give them a well-deserved good home.

Thalia and Emma were only one year apart in age and as they grew older they got closer, they were like Buck and Kiana as kids, and Buck loved that Thalia would have someone to play with during the day, Kiana and Buck would often trade who took care of the kids on days that they could work from home, they couldn't afford a nanny for the two young girls, so they improvised. 

When Buck was 25 and Thalia on the verge of turning three years old he and Kiana permanently moved to Los Angelos together, taking Emma and Thalia with them, it was the best decision Buck had ever made, and he'll take that to his grave, moving into a house with enough bedrooms for the four of them, living with his best friend his daughter and a little girl who was like a niece to him was just everything Buck could hope for.

Buck had never owned his own house before, even if he shared it with Kiana he only lived with his parents before moving into a dingy apartment with Kiana and Emma. It's where Thalia was left on his front doorstep and it would always be his first place and the place where Thalia grew up. Learned to Walk. Talk. Read. Thalia knew some words, mainly Daddy, Buck, Emmy, and Kia, she knew all her families names and things like food and sleep. 

Thalia was the shyest kid Buck had ever known, choosing to dig her head into Buck's leg when meeting new people. Kiana said it was adorable. Buck just smiled as his young red-headed daughter and picked her up so she was comfortable. She loved her daddy's arms.

When 6 months into their stay of social working in Los Angelos Kiana had told him that she wanted to become a firefighter. Buck had smiled and laughed along like she was joking with him but she had stared at him with dark eyes, her mouth in a straight line. She was serious.

"Buck, It's just that I hate sitting at a desk, I need to do something! Firefighting has always been on mind since the day I was shot. Those first responders saved my life, Buck. You wouldn't have me. You should be grateful" Kiana tried to joke at the end but Buck only frowned even harder.

"Doesn't mean you have to go out there and risk your life again!" Buck had yelled. Almost 8 years ago Kiana was walking to Buck's place when she got shot by a cop. It had messed her up ever since then and that was probably what was fueling this.

In the end, they ended up both quitting their jobs and training to become firefighters. Buck because he knew there was no way in hell he was gonna stop Kiana, and he just wanted to look out for her. But after his first call, he kind of fell in love with it.

He adored being a first responder, the feeling of saving people and seeing their and their families smile as he did it, getting into shape and feeling more confident about his body than ever. Buck had been fit before but he had never made it a priority. Now Buck works out every day after work when he has time, it's been a routine of Emma going to school and Thalia to preschool, Buck, and Kiana working the same shifts most times and picking the girls up together. 

The firehouse family he had created loved Thalia and Emma with everything they had, the two young adults would take their kids to playdates with Hen and Karen's kid Denny every other weekend. 

Everything was good, the job paid the bills and all his girls were happy. Buck still had time to sleep around and work out, he barely had time to focus on his insecurities or his chest scars or how to tell the firehouse family he was trans because he was working so much. When he wasn't working he was sleeping with a girl or hanging out with Kiana or working out, his mind was too occupied. 

Then everything went to shit about a year later. Eddie Fucking Diaz. Doesn't have a full name, Just fucking Eddie. Who names their kid just Eddie? It should be a stupid nickname you get as a kid that you can never shake. His name should be like Eduardo or Edward, Edmundo or some shit. At least the name Eddie would be better than Edmundo.

Buck maybe thinks he's a little jealous of Eddie, Hen and Chimney definitely think that while Kiana thinks he's crushing. Buck isn't. He knows he isn't. That he can't. Eddie is straight. While the fact remains unconfirmed everyone knows that it's true. 

Eddie meets Thalia only a week into him being there, he had heard one or two stories and seen one of the hundreds (thousands) of pictures that Buck had saved of his baby. When they met Thalia had done what she always does, hide her face in the back of Buck's kneecap and gripping on with tiny baby sized face. Hen and Kian cooed and Chimney smiled from her place on the couch.

Buck grabs her and hoists her on to his hip, and Eddie is all heart eyes on Thalia. "Hi, I'm Eddie. I work with your daddy" Buck doesn't catch the rest because in no way is it ever okay for Eddie to say the words, Daddy, ever again. Eddie must've asked Thalia for her name because Thalia says it, gripping Buck's jacket. Eddie knows Thalia's name, and the thought of him asking makes Buck heart warm and his chest ache. He hates it.

Thalia is a little more open around Eddie, Thalia had sat down close to him on the sofa and actually started talking about her day, which was more than Buck was used to. Normally Thalia was super shy around everyone, not so much the firehouse family anymore after this last year, but being so close to Eddie so quickly was kinda jarring.

"You're really good with kids," Buck compliments after Thalia is tuckered out and strapped into her car seat in Kiana's car. "I would hope so, considering I have one" Eddie joked, Buck's jaw dropped a little as he looked at him. "You have a kid?" He asked confused, it probably would've come up when they talked about Thalia right.

"Yeah, Christopher, 8 years old. I was gonna tell you when you were talking about Thalia but you kept going on and on and on and onnnnnnn" Eddie trailed of teasingly, Buck slapped his shoulder gently. "I just love my little girl alright" Buck smiled, Eddie nodded in understanding, leaning up against the car. "Yeah, I get it. I always carried around photos my ex-wife had sent me of him in the army. I have probably hundreds in a shoebox somewhere. I have some on my phone too," Eddie scrambles and grabs his phone from his back pocket. 

"Here" He clicks on a folder and on the first photo, Christopher, maybe 5 or 6, on a chair eating some pink looking ice cream on a sunny day. Buck keeps smiling as he scrolls through them, none of them have this ex-wife he mentioned, most of them have family members in it or are taken on an old pink couch with a quilt over the top of it. 

Buck loved them. "You should come over sometime. With Chirs I mean-" fucking christ Buck could you be more awkward. "Chris is only a bit older than Emma. I'm sure she would love it" Eddie nodded and Buck handed his phone back. "Saturday then?" he asked with a smile as he walked away. Buck nodded, blush crawling up his neck. "Saturday" He hopped into the front seat of the car, Kia was still inside with Emma and he dropped his head on the steering wheel, utterly embarrassed. 

The horn honked and Buck barely registered it was his until Thalia woke up, his head snapped back up and he was looking at Eddie through the front window, who was laughing at him. And Buck felt himself laugh too.

On Saturday Kiana had ditched him for a cute date with a cute girl in some cafe. "But Eddie is coming over here" Buck had told her as she grabbed her keys, she pushed down her yellow round sunglasses on to her nose, giving him a knowing look. "Why are you so stressed if you don't like him?" She smirked at him. "He has a kid, with a woman. He's straight" It sounded stupid coming from his mouth, but this was Eddie.

She swung open the door, grabbing her red bag from the hook. "You can have kids with a woman and also like men Buck, you know all about that don't you?" She asked with a small grin, Buck rolled his eyes at his best friend but nodded anyway. "Tata!" She yelled with a false posh accent, slamming the door behind her, Buck opened it and flipped her off, she was walking backward anyway. She flipped him off back as Eddie's car pulled up, Buck slammed the door behind him and raced up the stairs.

He was prepared for this, his hair was a mess of blonde curls with brown roots he hadn't a chance to make Kiana bleach yet he had scruff on from almost 3 days of not working, of not shaving it. He grumbled knowing he had to either shave quickly and risk cuts and fix his crappy hair or put on presentable clothes. 

He opted for a pair of jeans and a yellow sweater, it was way to warm in the heat for a sweater, but Buck defiantly wasn't feeling up to a t-shirt today. He groaned as the doorbell rang as he stared at his chest scars. Which was followed by Emma and Thalia both yelling that they would get it and rushing feet, Buck flung himself down the stairs as the two girls opened the door.

Eddie was on the other side with Christopher by his side. Eddie was wearing a goddamn flannel and Buck barely had time to process that, too busy listening to the rapid thump of his heartbeat at the sight. Eddie had shaved, and something had gone wrong if the nick on his chin was anything to go by. 

"Girls. What did I say about answering the door for strangers"Buck chastises, Thalia makes grabby hands at him and he swings her up into his arms, letting the little girl shove her face into his neck. "It's Eddie," Emma said blankly, Eddie blushed and stared at Buck holding the girl before Buck pushed the door open more and let the two boys in with a head tilt. "It could've not been Eddie," Buck said, shutting the door with his foot, he turned on his heel to stare down Emma. 

Emma was too much like Kiana, sassy and unafraid of anything and everything. "Like some sort of salesperson?" She asked, Emma was six now while Thalia was only four, and it showed. 

"Like a murderer," Buck said, it hadn't really occurred to him that he shouldn't be talking about murderers to children. "What kind of murderer knocks?" Emma asked, before turning around and running upstairs. Buck sighed. Eddie snorted. 

"This isn't funny Edmundo" Buck deadpanned and Eddie snorted. "Not Edmundo. Christopher, meet Buck, I work with him" Eddie introduced the two, Buck kneeled down and took the kid's outstretched hand. "I'm Buck, hey Christopher" He introduced, Chris smiled at him and looked at the redhead ball of shyness in her arm. "Who's she?" He asked. Buck turned his little girl around so they faced each other.

"This is Thalia" The rest of the night was spent playing games, Thalia opening up and coming out of her shell while Chris played games with Emma. Chris and Thalia not noticing the looks shared between their dads, but Emma was all too much like her mom, her eyes followed them the whole time, no doubt knowing something was going on.

Later that night after Kiana had texted him that she was staying with the girl she was sleeping with and Buck had put Thalia and Emma to bed Emma opened his door and belly flopped on to his bed.

Before Buck even had a chance to say anything about her being up past her bedtime she looked up at him and said: "you like Eddie. Like Like Eddie. Like I like Noah" Emma told him, Buck silently congratulated himself on earning 10 dollars in an ongoing bet he had with Kiana on if Emma did like Noah or not. 

"You know what kid. I do" He told her sadly, "I think he likes you too," Emma told him earnestly, Buck opened up his arms. Emma slid in and pulled the comforter over both of them. "I hope you guys date. You seem happy" and she was right, Buck was really happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the fact that this is two days late and hella shitty. But these 'oneshots' are going to be going in order so say hello to a lowkey slow burn hopefully.


End file.
